OUR PATH
by marlitasshi
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATED] Ketika takdir seorang psikiater harus terjebak di dalam kehidupan pria misterius yang ia temui tanpa sengaja. Pertemuan pertama yang diikuti pertemuan lainnya. Hingga sebuh realita pahit terkuak dan membuat hidup keduanya menjadi tak sama lagi.— Kai x Sehun KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

_Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah ketika aku harus memutuskan sesuatu yang dapat memberatkan hidup orang lain. Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan. Namun terkadang apa yang kita ambil tak pernah menjadi yang terbaik untuk orang lain ataupun untuk kita sendiri. Hidup hanyalah sebuah permainan takdir. Semua yang tertulis, harus kau jalani tanpa penawaran apapun. Tuhan tak hanya menggariskan satu takdir untukmu, namun di belakangmu terdapat takdir lain yang mengikuti._

_Seperti halnya aku—_

_Ketika orang lain menentang keras keputusan yang kuambil, namun takdir justru berkata lain. Sebuah pertemuan terjadi karena alasan. Ketika kau tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanku, aku yakin jika Tuhan memiliki rencana lain dibalik pertemuan kita. Tersimpan alasan yang belum aku temukan. Aku hanya akan menunggu, kemana takdir akan membawaku, hingga aku menemukan jawabannya._

.

.

**Our Path**

**Chapter 1**

**KaiHun**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan tergesa malam itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah namun kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat. Jarak rumah sakit dan juga apartemennya memang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Namun ia selalu memilih berjalan kaki dengan alasan kesehatan dan mencari udara ketika pekerjaan menumpuk menghimpitnya tanpa memberi ruang untuk bernafas. Seseorang baru saja menghubunginya dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu padanya jika Sehun tidak cepat-cepat segera pulang ke apartemen yang ia sewa.

Ia marah dan sedikit frustasi. Baru saja satu masalah terselesaikan, muncul masalah lain yang semakin membuatnya ingin bunuh diri saja. Namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan tindakan tolol dan meninggalkan masalah-masalah yang menghampiri hidupnya tanpa penyelesaian yang tuntas. Ia berdiri tidak sabar dengan mata yang terus menatap lampu lalu lintas. Jalanan memang begitu sepi, namun menyebrang sesuai aturan bukanlah suatu kesalahan kan? Ketika lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala, kakinya dengan cepat kembali melangkah menyebrangi jalan. Namun baru saja ia melangkah setengah jalan, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke samping kiri disusul dengan sebuah decitan keras yang semakin mendekat. Ia membelalakan matanya. Mungkin ini memang saatnya untuk dia pergi. Ia memejamkan mata tak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana mobil yang melaju cepat itu menghantam tubuhnya lalu menghempaskannya ke atas jalanan yang begitu keras. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-kemana. Namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung ia rasakan setelah beberapa detik matanya terpejam. Tak ada hantaman mobil pada tubuhnya. Apa ia memang sudah mati namun tidak menyadarinya?

Sehun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeriksa tubuhnya dengan tergesa lalu mencari jasad yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di atas jalan. Ia yakin jika jasadnya akan terlempar beberapa meter dari posisinya sekarang. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun. Tubuh jangkungnya kini berdiri tepat di depan sebuah mobil yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi mengenai tubuhnya. Lututnya bergetar hebat dan juga detak jantung yang berdebar cepat membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia masih hidup! Ia masih bernafas dan ia masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Matanya dengan cepat mengarah pada sosok pelaku yang masih duduk di belakang kemudinya. Sehun menatapnya tajam namun pria yang hampir menabraknya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang—menurut Sehun benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"_Ya_! Keluar kau!" Sehun menunjuk wajah pria itu tanpa perasaan dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Dilihatnya pria berahang tegas itu masih menatapnya datar kemudian berdecak pelan seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar darisana.

"Kau tidak tahu fungsi lampu lalu lintas? Jika tidak tahu maka aku akan menjelaskannya! Jika lampu merah menyala kau harus—"

"Jika ingin meminta ganti rugi kau datang saja ke kantorku." Pria itu memotong dengan cepat ucapan Sehun. Ia tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama padanya. Sehun tidak percaya. Ia masih menatap pria menyebalkan itu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tidak ingin mendapat ganti rugi? Ya sudah." Ketika pria itu hendak memasukkan kembali kartu nama di tangannya, Sehun dengan cepat menyambarnya lalu membaca tulisan disana.

"Kim Jong In. Jadi namamu Kim Jongin? Akan kuingat dengan baik nama itu di dalam otakku!" Sehun menunjuk kepalanya sendiri kemudian meremas kartu nama di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Jongin memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang mengepal kemudian ia menyeringai malas.

"Tolong jangan menghalangi jalanku jika kau masih ingin hidup." Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, pria bernama Jongin itu sudah menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung disana.

**TIIN! TIIN!**

Klakson dibunyikan beberapa kali membuat Sehun menggeser tubuhnya dengan terpaksa ke pinggir jalan.

"Brengsek." Dengusnya pelan. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya, Jongin segera menginjak gas dan melajukan mobil _sport_nya begitu cepat.

"Dasar gila! Dia pikir dia siapa?" dengusnya pelan. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi darisana dan berlari karena teringat seseorang yang kini sudah menunggunya.

oOo

Jongin sudah memarkir mobilnya di dalam _basement_. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas di tangannya lalu segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam rumah. Seorang pelayan membungkuk ke arahnya.

"_Eomma_ sudah tidur?" ujar Jongin seraya melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Wanita paruh bayu itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"_Ne_, Nyonya baru saja tidur. Tapi, beliau tidak mau makan dan meminum obatnya, Tuan." Wajah wanita itu tampak khawatir.

"_Wae_? Apa _Abeoji_ datang kesini? Aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan pernah mengizinkan dia untuk bertemu _Eomma_!" bentak Jongin tegas. Wanita itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan, Tuan. Tuan Besar tidak datang kemari. Nyonya bilang beliau hanya ingin menunggu Tuan pulang." Cicitnya pelan. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Setidaknya ia lega karena ibunya tidak bertemu ayahnya hari ini. Ibunya selalu saja seperti itu. Ia dengan perasaan khawatir segera berjalan dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar ibunya. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tak ingin menimbulkan suara gaduh yang akan membangunkan ibunya yang baru saja terlelap. Dilihatnya tubuh ringkih itu meringkuk dalam kegelapan dibawah selimut tebalnya. Jongin berjalan sepelan mungkin lalu duduk disamping ranjang ibunya. Tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan untuk mengelus rambutnya yang terasa lembut. Namun kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Jongin?" ujarnya parau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat.

"_Eomma_, maaf jika aku membangunkanmu."

"_Aniyo._ Aku belum sepenuhnya tertidur." Kini sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Eomma_, Jung _Ahjumma _bilang kau tidak makan. Kenapa? Aku kan sudah bilang jika kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Aku tidak ingin kondisimu semakin buruk." Ia mengelus tangan ibunya. Wanita cantik itu beringsut duduk dengan bantuan Jongin lalu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin makan bersama Jongin. Aku tidak mau makan sendirian." Ujarnya bersikap seperti anak kecil. Jongin mengelus kepalanya sayang. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi ibunya lama.

"_Kajja_! Kita makan lalu minum obatmu. Mau kugendong?" dan sebuah anggukan pelan lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum. Jongin berjongkok disamping ranjang ibunya agar wanita itu bisa naik keatas punggungnya.

"Wah, _Eomma_ bertambah berat saja." kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan perlahan keluar kamar.

"Dan punggungmu selalu menjadi tempat paling nyaman untukku." Ucapan ibunya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Jika dilihat sekilas saja, ibunya memang seperti wanita normal pada umumnya. Namun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan ayah Jongin, wanita berusia akhir 50 tahunan itu mengalami depresi berat dan harus hidup dalam ketenangan seumur hidupnya. Tekanan hanya akan membuat kondisinya semakin buruk. Ia mengalami trauma. Ia takut. Hingga hidupnya kini hanya bergantung kepada Jongin dan juga obat penenang.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" pertanyaan ibunya direspon dengan anggukan pelan meskipun kejadian terakhir yang menimpanya tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Apalagi pekerjaan di kantor yang membuat waktu untuk ibunya harus tersita begitu banyak. Ia segera mendudukkan ibunya pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan lalu menarik kursi di samping wanita tersebut.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak." Ujarnya seraya mengisi mangkuk ibunya. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan kemudian segera memakan apa yang Jongin ambilkan untuknya. Ia benar-benar senang jika ibunya terlihat seceria ini.

"Kenapa kau tak makan?" protes ibunya ketika melihat mangkuk Jongin yang masih kosong.

"Melihatmu makan saja aku sudah merasa kenyang. Ah, setelah ini jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu." Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dengan warna dan ukuran yang berbeda lalu meletakkannya diatas cawan kecil. Ibunya merengut sebal.

"Sampai kapan aku harus meminumnya? Aku sudah bosan."

"Tentu saja sampai tubuhmu sehat."

"Aku sudah sehat!"

"_Ani_. Kau masih sakit."

"Jongin!"

"_Eomma_!"

"Aisshh kenapa kau seperti menjadi budak dokter galak itu?" Ibunya mendengus sebal.

"Dokter Lee galak karena _Eomma_ tidak pernah mau menuruti kata-katanya."

"Dia terlalu cerewet."

"Menurutku _Eomma_ lebih cerewet." Dan percakapan mereka terus berlangsung hingga makan malam berakhir. Dua orang pelayan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya ikut tersenyum senang.

"Tuan Jongin itu jika sudah menyangkut Nyonya, pasti selalu berubah lembut. Benar-benar berbeda." Ujar Jung _Ahjumma_ yang disetujui dengan anggukan adis disampingnya.

"Jika saja mereka masih akur dengan Tuan Besar—"

"Ssssttt! Jika Tuan Jongin mendengarnya ia pasti tidak akan suka." Omel Jung _Ahjumma _pada wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku harus banyak bersyukur. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga biasa saja tapi keluargaku masih tetap utuh." Ia mengakhiri ucapannya seraya membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor di dalam wastafel.

"Tidurlah duluan. Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya."

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Gadis itu pun lalu pergi menuju kamarnya di belakang dapur. Jung _Ahjumma_ kembali menatap majikan mereka yang tengah tertawa bahagia. Ia ikut tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

oOo

Sehun sudah berdiri diambang pintu apartemennya. Ia terkejut ketika pintunya dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana jika ada orang asing yang masuk lalu mencuri barang-barang miliknya? Dengan cepat ia mendorong pintu tersebut lalu segera masuk dan kembali menutupnya rapat.

"_Eomma_!" ia berteriak dengan keras tak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar oleh penghuni unit disampingnya. Sosok wanita yang terlihat berantakan tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kepala yang tertelungkup diatas meja. Bahunya bergerak serentak dengan suara cegukan khas orang mabuk. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja seperti itu. Mabuk dan menghabiskan uang yang ia beri untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Sehun meraih bahu ibunya lalu menidurkannya diatas sofa di belakangnya. Ia benar-benar prihatin melihat keadaan ibunya yang seperti itu.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang? Huk—" nada bicaranya bahkan terdengar kacau. Bau alkohol menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung bangir Sehun. Ia tidak suka dengan bau menyengat seperti itu.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang, _eoh_? Laki-laki mana yang kini mengantarmu pulang? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mabuk seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali untuk tidak terlalu sering minum dan bergaul dengan teman-teman tidak jelasmu itu? Kenapa _Eomma _tidak pernah mendengarkanku!" Sehun sudah diambang batas. Ia benar-benar kesal pada wanita yang kini setengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Matanya yang memerah kini terbuka dan menatap Sehun sayu. Ia beringsut duduk dengan tubuh lemas karena berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ berwarna merah darah kini menyeringai lalu sebuah tawa membuat telinga Sehun begitu sakit. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah marah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Aku ini ibumu!" tangannya menepuk dengan keras dadanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanku ataupun menasihatiku! Mengerti, anak bodoh?!" telunjuknya kini mengetuk kepala Sehun dan membuat pemuda itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sudah lelah. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi ibunya yang seperti itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam emosi yang sudah ingin meledak. Kakinya lalu melangkah ke dalam satu-satunya kamar di apartemen tersebut. Ia meninggalkan wanita yang kini tengah meracau tidak jelas itu sendirian. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu menghela nafas lelah. Matanya menerawang jauh. Ibunya memang keterlaluan. Ia bahkan harus menghabiskan sebagian besar tabungan hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama ini hanya untuk melunasi hutang ibunya yang benar-benar mengejutkannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ibunya diancam akan dibunuh selain mengorbankan apa yang ia miliki untuk membebaskan ibunya dari hutang yang melilitnya. Namun ibunya tak pernah mengerti. Meskipun sudah tak lagi bekerja pada sebuah bar, namun ibunya masih sering keluyuran tidak jelas bersama teman-temannya yang bahkan lebih tidak jelas lagi. Inilah salah satu alasan terkuat Sehun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Jika keegoisannya tengah mendominasi, ia akan tega membiarkan ibunya luntang lantung bersama teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai teman.

Sehun membuka laci disamping ranjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan buku tabungan lalu membuka setiap lembar dan mengecek berapa sisa uang yang ia miliki sekarang. sorot matanya berubah sendu.

"_Aisshh_ sepertinya aku harus segera pindah dari tempat ini." ucapnya seraya memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Suara racauan ibunya sudah tak terdengar lagi dan berganti menjadi dengkuran halus yang menandakan jika wanita itu memang benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Sehun menatapnya sedih. Ia seharusnya bisa menjaga wanita tersebut ketika orang-orang diluar sana ingin melukainya. Ketika orang-orang diluar sana sudah mencapnya tidak baik dimata mereka. Ketika orang-orang diluar sana mencemoohnya dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah yang tidak berharga dimata mereka. Namun sebaliknya, meskipun begitu justru ibunyalah yang selalu melindunginya. Ia tak ingin teman-teman Sehun di sekolahnya dulu ataupun ketika ia bekerja sekarang tahu jika Sehun memiliki ibu yang pernah bekerja di sebuah bar. Makannya ia tidak pernah mau tinggal satu atap bersama Sehun. Dan jangan melupakan satu hal siapa yang membuat Sehun bisa menjadi seorang psikiater seperti sekarang ini. Seorang direktur perusahaan yang menjadikan ibunya sebagai selingkuhan bersedia membiayai seluruh pengeluaran mereka hingga biaya kuliah Sehun yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Sehun berjalan mendekat lalu menatap wajah ibunya lama. Tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan wanita tersebut, ia pun segera menggendongnya lalu membawa tubuhnya tidur diatas ranjang Sehun. Meskipun selalu membuatnya marah dan juga kesal, namun Sehun benar-benar menyayanginya. Hidup memang terlalu keras untuk mereka. Jika bukan karena ibunya, mereka tidak mungkin hidup seperti ini. Mungkin saja Sehun akan berakhir menjadi seperti ibunya, menyelami dunia malam yang kotor dan berakhir seperti sampah dibawah injakan kaki siapa saja.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh ibunya di ranjang, ia pun pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Setumpuk masalah akan datang menghampirinya esok hari dan seterusnya. Setidaknya malam ini ia harus bersyukur karena bisa menikmati waktu istirahatnya meskipun akan terasa singkat.

oOo

Bukan karena alasan kesehatan Sehun sudah berlari pagi-pagi seperti ini. Lagi-lagi ia kesal pada ibunya yang sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta dan sama sekali tidak membangunkannya. Seharusnya ia datang 30 menit sebelum pengarahan yang akan dilakukan oleh Profesor Kim. Namun ia harus menghabiskan total 30 menit untuk berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ia yakin penampilannya sudah berantakan bahkan sebelum memulai pekerjaannya hari ini. bahkan ia melewatkan sarapan penting yang memang sudah jarang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia lakukan beberapa minggu ini.

Gedung rumah sakit yang menjulang tinggi membuat Sehun terharu dan tidak patah semangat untuk terus memacu kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat. Ia pun terus berlari hingga di lantai 3 gedung rumah sakit. Nafasnya yang terengah membuat beberapa orang perawat dan juga dokter menatapnya heran. Ia berhenti berlari dan lebih memilih berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong. Kakinya berbelok pada salah satu ruangan khusus psikiater. Beberapa rekan kerjanya sudah berkumpul disana dengan berkas-berkas ditangan mereka.

"Dokter Oh, kau telat 33 menit lebih 35 detik!" suara yang berasal dari mulut seorang pria berambut kecoklatan membuat Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_Sunbaenim_, maafkan aku. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Sehun yang langsung memakai jas putihnya lalu memeriksa catatan pasien yang tengah ia tangani.

"Tapi kau benar-benar beruntung." Ujar pria dengan _name tag_ Luhan yang terpasang di dadanya itu. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Profesor membatalkan pertemuannya bersama kita hari ini. Ia harus pergi ke Daegu selama satu minggu. Jadi pastikan jika minggu depan kau tidak akan terlambat lagi! Mengerti? Ya sudah, aku harus mengecek Minseok pagi ini. Selamat bekerja!" Luhan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun bersama dengan seorang dokter lainnya yang tengah membereskan berkas pada mejanya. Ngomong-ngomong ia adalah dokter yang baru bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya hari kemarin. Sehun pun mencoba mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"_Annyeong,_ Dokter Zhang." Sapa Sehun terdengar canggung. Pria berlesung pipi itu menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah datang."

"_Jinjja_? Padahal tadi Dokter Lu memarahiku."

"Maaf. Aku tidak mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Ngomong-ngomong aku pergi duluan. Pasienku sudah menunggu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Yixing pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menekuri catatan pasien di tangannya. Sehun membaca ulang setiap keluhan pasiennya dengan seksama. Mereka semua mengalami depresi akut hingga menimbulkan trauma dan perasaan cemas. Ia berpikir seharusnya ia pun adalah seorang pasien yang butuh pertolongan. Hanya ia yang tahu jika dirinya tengah depresi. Tidak ingin membuang waktunya, ia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

oOo

"Dokter Oh, kau lihat anak yang sedang duduk disana? Ia terus memperhatikanmu." Ucapan remaja berusia 15 tahun itu membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Namun ia harus tetap bersikap profesional dan melihat apa yang pasiennya lihat meskipun ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu pada bangku kosong di seberang mereka.

"A—ah, benarkah?" ujarnya tergagap.

"Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah kita. Ayo, sapa!" gadis itu sudah mengangkat tangannya lalu melambaikannya beberapa kali. Sehun pun mengangkat tangannya ragu lalu melakukan apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"_Eoh_. Dia temanku. Teman baikku. Ah, dia berjalan ke arahmu." Ucapan gadis itu membuat Sehun berubah panik. Bulu kuduknya semakin meremang saja. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah lalu melirik gadis disampingnya dan tersenyum kaku.

"D—dia sedang apa?"

"_Ya_!" tiba-tiba pekikan gadis itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"_Wae_?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau ingin mencekik dia?" gadis itu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar.

"Mencekik?" Sehun memegangi lehernya lalu bergidik. Ia pun dengan cepat berdiri lalu menarik lengan gadis itu dengan lembut.

"_Kajja_! Kita pergi saja. Sepertinya temanmu tidak suka aku disini." Gadis bernama Seojin itu hanya menurut.

"Dokter, tolong maafkan dia. Aku akan memukulnya dan memarahinya nanti." Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bersalah. Sehun menggaruk telinganya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Anak perempuan tidak boleh bertengkar. Mungkin dia tadi hanya bercanda ketika akan mencekikku." Tawa Sehun benar-benar terdengar dipaksakan. Antara takut dan juga ingin menghibur Seojin.

"_Aniyo_. Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan tadi. Dia bilang dia ingin mencongkel matamu lalu menghisap darah—"

"_STOP_!" suara nyaringnya membuat Seojin terkesiap kaget. Wajahnya berubah murung seperti hendak menangis.

"A—ah, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, Seojin-_ah_. _OK_, sekarang kau tidak perlu membicarakan dia. Kau harus istirahat. Lain kali bertemanlah dengan orang yang lebih baik dan tidak mencekik." Diantara rasa takutnya, Sehun sebenarnya merasa geli. Ia memang senang jika sudah mengobrol dengan pasien seperti ini, asalkan pasien yang ia tangani tidak mengancam untuk melukai bahkan sampai ingin membunuhnya.

Seojin melepas genggaman tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya.

"Annyeong, Dokter Oh! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" ia melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu.

"Kau juga. Kau ingat pesanku? Bertemanlah dengan orang baik." Kali ini Sehun bisa tersenyum natural. Ia pun pergi lalu menandai nama Seojin pada catatannya.

oOo

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?"

"Nyonya, Seojin sama sekali tidak mengalami gangguan mental apapun. Ia hanya memiliki kelebihan dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat. Teman halusinasi yang ia punya, memang bukan sepenuhnya halusinasi. Mungkin saja ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang memang selalu menemaninya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih jauh. Kau tahu? Aku sedikit trauma." Tawa Sehun membuat kecemasan ibu Seojin sedikit berkurang. Ia tahu betul bagaimana ketakutan Sehun yang selalu ia alami selama ini. semenjak kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Pantas saja. Aku benar-benar khawatir jika dia akan merasa sulit dengan kehidupannya yang tidak biasa. Aku khawatir jika ia akan merasa takut karena melihat hal-hal yang tida seperti biasa." Ibunya meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. Wajah cemasnya membuat Sehun harus segera mencari kalimat penenang agar wanitu itu terus-terusan khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Kurasa Seojin benar-benar menikmati dunianya yang luar biasa. Ia mudah sekali bergaul dengan 'mereka' bahkan tadi ia sempat mengenalkan salah satunya padaku. Lalu anakmu melindungiku karena ia bilang 'teman'nya akan melukaiku. _Aigoo_ bulu kudukku benar-benar sudah berdiri semua." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia terus memijat tengkuknya yang kembali meremang.

"Maaf jika Seojin membuatmu takut. _Gomawo_ kau sudah mau berbicara dengannya dan menemaninya."

"_Ne_. Dia anak yang manis dan juga baik. Ngomong-ngomong Seojin sudah bisa pulang hari ini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Wanita tersebut segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Pria itu menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Aiisshh kenapa aku harus berakhir seperti ini?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya terasa pening karena belum satu pun makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Hari ini ia tak boleh melewatkan jam makan siang seperti kemarin. Matanya menatap kalender yang sudah dipenuhi lingkaran spidol warna warni pada setiap tanggalnya. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tak ada waktu libur barang satu hari pun. Ia menjatukan kepalanya diatas meja.

**TOK! TOK!**

"_Ne_!"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Seorang pegawai bagian administrasi mengantarkan sebuah catatan padanya.

"_Gomawo_!" pintu pun ditutup kembali. Sehun membaca data lengkap calon pasiennya. Seorang wanita berusia 57 tahun dengan keluhan yang sama dengan pasien yang selalu datang padanya—depresi berat. Setelahnya ia membereskan seluruh berkas yang ada diatas mejanya lalu segera beranjak untuk makan siang.

oOo

Sehun masih mendekam di dalam ruangannya menunggu calon pasiennya yang tak kunjung datang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena sepertinya tak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Hari ini semuanya sudah selesai minus status calon pasiennya yang masih menggantung.

Ia menatap ponselnya yang sepi dari panggilan masuk. Biasanya ibunya akan menghubunginya beberapa kali dalam sehari. Tentu saja Sehun merasa risih. Hari ini mungkin saja ibunya sedang tidak berulah. Ia pun menyampirkan tas punggungnya lalu segera pergi dari ruangannya.

oOo

Malam itu ia berjalan tanpa tergesa. Melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil sesekali matanya menatap sekelilingnya yang begitu ramai. Ia memang tak berniat menaiki bus.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap cukup lama sebuah objek di sebrang jalan sana. Awalnya ia berusaha tidak peduli, ingin menepis ingatan yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama ini. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri. Ia menyebrangi jalan dengan hati-hati—tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan bangunan tersebut. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya masuk ke tempat seperti ini. tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi ibunya.

Ia memperlihatkan identitas dirinya pada seorang _bodyguard_ yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Pria itu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Mungkin heran karena pria semacam Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan waktunya di bar seperti ini. Namun pria berbadan besar itu tidak terlalu menghiraukan lagi. Ia memperbolehkan Sehun masuk ke dalam.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah wanita-wanita berpakaian minim yang kini tengah menari dikelilingi pria-pria hidung belang degan mata yang terlihat lapar. Bahkan tangan mereka berani menggerayangi tubuh wanita tersebut tanpa tahu malu. Sehun tertegun. Dulu ibunya seperti itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan juga marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat lalu berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan menjijikkan tersebut. Sehun lebih memilih untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi yang dihadapkan langsung dengan barista yang tengah meracik minumannya.

"_Chogiyo_—"

"_Eoh_?" mata barista itu menatap Sehun heran.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" lanjutnya lagi yang direspon dengan gelengan kepala Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau tahu wanita bernama Oh Kyunghee? Apa dia masih bekerja disini?" ceroscos Sehun hingga membuat barista bertubuh tinggi itu menghentikan atraksinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka." Barista bernama Chanyeol itu menunjuk beberapa orang pria yang tengah terduduk bersama beberapa wanita-wanita pemuas hasrat di sampingnya dengan gerakan kepalanya. Mata Sehun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi kau tidak tahu ya?" sehun terlihat semakin bingung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, antara harus menghampiri mereka atau menyerah saja dan segera keluar dari tempat tertidak nyaman sedunia ini menurut versinya. Gelagat Sehun rupanya terbaca oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau kupanggilkan salah satu dari mereka?" tawarannya memberikan sedikit harapan kepada Sehun. Matanya kembali berbinar.

"_Ne_! Jika kau tidak keberatan." Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat. Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari counter dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sehun menatapnya was-was dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Seorang pria berbadan besar menatapnya dengan tajam ketika Chanyeol selesai memberitahunya. Tangan terangkat lalu melambai ke arah Sehun. Pria bermata _hazel_ itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu segera turun dari kursinya dan melangkah dengan ragu ke arah mereka.

"Apa kita kedatangan tamu?" ujar seorang pria yang menyadari kemunculan Sehun yang terlihat kaku. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Duduklah." Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang terasa sempit itu.

"Kau bilang kau mencari siapa? Kyunghee? Ada urusan apa kau dengan pelacur murahan itu hah?" ucapan pria berjanggut itu membuat emosi Sehun semakin tersulut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya pelacur murahan, brengsek!" geram Sehun yang dengan seketika membuat orang-orang yang tengah duduk di sofa itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wow! Sepertinya pria kecil ini ingin mencari masalah?" tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan pada kerah leher Sehun membuat ia tertarik dan nafasnya tercekat seketika. Lehernya terasa tercekik. Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar yang mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya.

"Lepaskan. Dia bukan lawan yang sepadan dengan kita." Perintah dari pria paling besar diantara mereka segera direspon dengan dorongan kuat pada tubuh Sehun hingga ia kini terjerembab diatas lantai. Tangan dan lututnya terasa ngilu.

"_Jamkanman_! Aku tahu siapa anak ini! Kau anak pelacur murahan itu kan? Ah _ne_! Aku tidak akan salah!" ucapan pria di belakangnya membuat telinga Sehun memanas. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti pecundang disini. Bahkan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika mereka terus menyebut ibunya 'pelacur murahan'.

"_Ireona_!" kerah belakang Sehun lagi-lagi ditarik dengan paksa hingga ia berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi pelacur saja seperti dia, _eoh_? Dengan begitu kau bisa melayani kami disini dengan tubuhmu." Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun yang sudah habis kesabaran kemudian menendang perut pria yang barusan menarik kerahnya hingga terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh menimpa meja yang penuh dengan botol minuman. Suara pecahannya terdengar nyaring hingga membuat orang-orang berteriak dan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Sialan kau!" seorang pria menariknya lagi lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai hingga sudut kursi mengenai dahinya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sehun meringis pelan. Rahangnya mengeras. Ditatapnya dengan tajam pria-pria yang tengah menertawakannya dengan puas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mulut kotor kalian menyebut ibuku pelacur murahan lagi!" teriak Sehun yang sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Seorang pria sudah membawa botol ditangannya dan hendak menghantamkannya ke arah Sehun. Ia melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan namun yang ia dengar adalah sebuah hantaman keras pada lantai dan juga ringisan dari pria yang kini sudah tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun mendongak. Ia mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri disampingnya namun matanya tak bisa menangkap jelas wajah pria tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku hanya untuk menghabisi kalian." Suara datar yang terdengar tajam membuat orang-orang tersebut segera beranjak dari tempatnya dengan gerakan yang tergesa. Pria yang lain berusaha membantu pria yang terkena tendangan kuat pria tinggi tersebut. Baru saja ia menghela nafas, Sehun sudah ditarik berdiri lalu pria itu menyeretnya keluar dari bar. Kepala Sehun terus tertunduk bahkan hingga mereka kini sudah sampai di parkiran bar.

"_Kamsahamnida._ Maaf, saya harus segera pergi." Tanpa melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya, Sehun segera menghempaskan tangan pria tersebut hingga genggaman tangannya terlepas. _Mood_nya benar-benar tidak baik. Setelah membungkuk sekilas, ia pun pergi meninggalkan pria itu disana. Obsidian kelam itu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Ia ingat betul siapa pria itu. Matanya bergerak turun menatap sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas aspal. Ia memungutnya. Sebuah _nametag_ dengan foto pria tersebut.

"Oh Sehun. Dokter?"

'_...aku mengenal seorang psikiater di Seoul International Hospital. Dia selalu menangani pasien depresi berat dan kinerjanya cukup bagus untuk ukuran dokter baru seperti dia. Namanya Oh Sehun...'_

Matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Jadi dia—"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Saya udah baca review kekecewaan kalian di ff It's Not All About Money. Maafkan saya sekali lagi.**

**Btw saya tetep bikin ff ini ada di rate T. Tapi mungkin aja di chapter berikutnya ada sedikit adegan2 mature tapi gak bakal sampe yang sex scene eksplisit gitu haha. Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat ditunggu! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Path**

**Chapter 2**

**KaiHun**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memperlambat laju langkahnya ketika ia merasa posisinya sudah menjauhi bar. Tangannya menyeka darah yang keluar dari dahinya yang membiru. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menahan perih. Dalam hati ia mengutuk si keparat yang sudah berani mendorongnya hingga kepalanya nyaris pecah menghantam sudut kursi.

Ingatannya melayang pada pria yang sudah menghajar si keparat yang sudah menyebut dengan lancang jika ibunya adalah seorang pelacur dengan mulut-mulut kotor mereka. Sehun menguatkan rahangnya—meredam emosi yang ingin ia lampiaskan pada apapun yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Sehun melarikan diri bukan tanpa alasan. Ia bukan tak ingin bersikap lebih sopan dengan cara menyapa secara baik-baik lalu mengatakan terimakasih secara wajar kepada pria itu. Hanya saja ia takut. Ia takut pria itu mengenalinya. Mempertahankan _image_ baik di depan semua orang selama ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia sudah berusaha menutup rapat-rapat rahasia tentang keluarganya—rahasia mengenai identitas ibunya sebagai mantan pekerja bar dan pernah menjadi isteri simpanan seorang direktur perusahaan besar di masa-masa tersulitnya. Tak ada ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu akan hal ini.

Satu hal yang kini mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Sehun yakin jika ibunya tak seburuk yang mereka katakan. Ibunya tak sebejat yang mereka pikirkan. Melayani pria manapun yang berani membayarnya tinggi lalu memberikan tubuhnya kepada mereka. Ibunya hanyalah sebatas wanita penghibur dan tak pernah sekalipun menjual tubuhnya untuk pria manapun hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti bekerja di bar setelah bertemu dengan pria kaya yang Sehun tahu bermarga Kim. Pria itu bersedia menanggung semuanya, membuat Kyunghee berhenti dari dunia malamnya lalu memberikan apapun yang Sehun dan ibunya butuhkan. Hingga pada akhirnya hubungan mereka harus berakhir ketika isteri sah direktur Kim mengendus hubungan gelap mereka. Ibu Sehun memilih mundur karena sejak awal ia memang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia cukup tahu diri dan lebih memilih untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga Sehun daripada harus mengorbankan apa yang ia punya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi ke depannya seperti apa. Mereka cukup tahu diri dan tak ingin permasalahannya menjadi semakin lebar.

Sehun lebih tahu ibunya dibandingkan siapapun di dunia ini. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa dengan mudahnya dibohongi. Kehidupan sudah cukup menggerus pandangannya. Ia tak akan mudah percaya terhadap ucapan orang lain kecuali jika semua hal itu benar-benar sudah terbukti.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah halte. Ia terduduk disana bersama seorang gadis yang tengah menatap ponselnya di tepi lain bangku. Sehun hanya terdiam, memperhatikan jalanan yang sama sekali tidak begitu menarik untuknya. Ia menghela nafas lelah kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan tempatnya bekerja. Kali ini _mood_-nya untuk pulang ke apartemen benar-benar sudah hilang entah kemana. Apalagi jika harus bertemu dengan ibunya. Emosinya akan selalu berubah memuncak jika yang ia lihat hanyalah ibu yang selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Bau alkohol menyeruak dimana-mana. Ia tidak suka.

**Jengah.**

**Bosan.**

Lagi-lagi keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hidup selalu muncul disaat seperti ini. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menguatkan. Sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuat bebannya sedikit hilang—atau bahkan seluruhnya. Habis. Tak ada yang tersisa.

Ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Dokter Oh?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati gadis yang sejak tadi duduk bersamanya kini tengah menatap ke arahnya—tersenyum dengan akrab. Sehun mengernyit bingung, setelahnya memberi sedikit salam—mencondongkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat lalu kembali tegak.

"Anda ingat saya?" gadis itu berujar lagi. Sehun tampak berpikir keras lalu dengan cepat gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya ketika membaca tatapan mata Sehun yang terkesan masih bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, Anda pasti tak ingat saya. Pasien Anda kan bukan hanya saya. Saya Jung Soojung. Pasien Anda tahun lalu—"

"Ah— _ne_. Apa kabar?" ingatan Sehun tampaknya sudah kembali. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan mata berbinar. Iris hazelnya dapat menangkap dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dan tak terlihat sama sekali ada kesakitan ataupun rasa takut disana.

Gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sebuah senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir merah mudanya. "Saya baik-baik saja. Seperti yang Anda lihat." Cengiran lebar mengakhiri ucapannya kali ini. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan merasa lega mendengar penuturannya.

"Tentang fobiamu—"

"Terapinya berjalan lancar. Saya kira semuanya sudah membaik dan— Ya Tuhan!" Soojung tampak terkejut di sela pembicaraan mereka. Rambut Sehun yang tersisir angin barusan kini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan luka di tepi dahinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja Dokter Oh? Dahi Anda berdarah!" Ia dengan sigap mencari plester di dalam tasnya. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menyisir kembali rambutnya ke depan untuk menutupi lukanya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Ini hanya luka kecil saja."

"_Aniyo._ Jika dibiarkan bisa infeksi, Dok! Ambillah!" Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah plester ke arah Sehun. Ia menatapnya sejenak lalu segera mengambil benda tersebut dan menempelkannya diatas luka.

"_Gomawo_, Soojung-_ah_." Ia menggumam pelan diikuti dengan angggukan Soojung. Sehun memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti ketika Soojung bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Sorot matanya terlihat ketakutan ketika menatap Sehun. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dengan wajah yang berubah semakin pucat.

"Dokter Oh?" Soojung mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sehun. Ia terkesiap kaget lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Soojung tersenyum miring—mempertanyakan sikap Sehun yang tampak tengah melamun seraya menatap dirinya.

"Oh, busnya sudah datang." Ia menunjuk bus berwarna hijau yang kini melaju ke arah mereka dengan gerakan canggung. Pengalihan topik yang Sehun lakukan membuat Soojung yang tengah menatap heran ke arahnya kini menoleh ke arah bus yang sudah berhenti di depan halte.

Gadis itu membetulkan posisi tas di bahunya lalu berdiri. Rambutnya yang jatuh tergerai, bergoyang lembut kala hembusan angin menerpanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih terduduk diatas bangku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Dahinya mengerut bingung. "Anda tidak akan naik bus yang ini?" pertanyaannya membuat Sehun menggeleng. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sedikit lagi waktu untuk duduk di tempat ini.

"Aku pulang berjalan kaki." Pungkasnya membuat Soojung mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, Dokter Oh. Saya permisi. Sampai jumpa!" ia membungkuk sekilas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bus. Sehun memperhatikan tubuh semampai itu hingga ia masuk ke dalam bus dan berjalan ke arah deretan bangku paling belakang. Bus malam tampak begitu lengang. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang menjadi penumpang. Sehun melihat seorang wanita duduk di samping Soojung. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum busnya melaju pergi lalu menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Kembali udara dingin menusuki kulit pucatnya. Ia hendak beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba suara klakson membuatnya menatap sebuah mobil yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan halte. Kaca mobilnya perlahan bergerak turun lalu seseorang melambaikan tangannya dari dalam sana.

"Butuh tumpangan, bocah?" setelah memastikan dengan benar sosok pengemudi mobil tersebut, Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati mobil.

"Luhan _Sunbaenim_?" ia membungkuk untuk mengimbangi tinggi _Maserati GranTurismo_ hitam di depannya. Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk masuk dengan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku—"

"Masuklah! Sampai kapan kau ingin terus memberiku alasan yang sama jika aku ingin memberimu tumpangan, _eoh_? Aku sudah bosan!" Luhan memasang wajah kesalnya. Sehun tak bisa menolak kali ini. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan merepotkan orang lain? Ia pun akhirnya membuka pintu penumpang lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Sorot mata Luhan terlihat tajam. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang kini tengah memasang _seatbelt_-nya dan bersiap untuk menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Bukannya jadwal praktekmu sudah selesai 3 jam yang lalu?" Luhan menatapnya curiga. Sehun tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan. Ia harus beralibi agar senior galak dan penuh perhitungan di sampingnya ini tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengenai hal yang tak ingin Sehun bahas saat ini—atau bahkan selamanya. Ia memutar otaknya untuk membuat alasan tepat yang dapat meyakinkan Luhan dengan satu kali penjelasan. Sehun hanya tak ingin berbelit-belit.

"Bertemu pasien lama." Jawabnya singkat. Luhan meliriknya lagi melalui sudut mata.

"Jadi kau mengencaninya?" ujar Luhan asal menyimpulkan. Sehun meliriknya tajam lalu kembali membuang mukanya. Luhan memang selalu ingin tahu urusannya.

"Yang benar saja." ia mendengus sebal. Luhan masih memasang wajah datarnya. Sehun meliriknya kembali ketika tak ada lagi respon darinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Minseok-_ssi_? Kuharap penyakitnya tidak semakin parah setelah ditangani dokter seperti _Sunbae_." Sehun langsung menghalangi kepalanya ketika Luhan sudah mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memukulnya. Matanya mendelik tajam dengan mulut yang mendengus kesal.

"Sialan kau!" Luhan menurunkan kembali tangannya lalu berpindah memegangi kemudi. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya lalu memasang ekspresi wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Sehun meliriknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dengan sebuah seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"_Wae_? Minseok-_ssi _benar-benar membencimu? Biar kutebak. Dia muak melihatmu lalu meminta dokter lain untuk menggantikanmu. Begitu?" Sehun mencibir kemudian kembali menghalangi kepalanya yang kini tak terselamatkan. Tangan Luhan mendarat di kepalanya dan memukulnya 2 kali. Ia mengerang pelan dan hendak berteriak protes.

"Jangan sok tahu!" bentaknya kesal. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melawan Luhan. Ia berdecih sebal lalu memalingkan wajahnya keluar mobil. _Mood_ Luhan memang sedang tidak terlalu baik. Mungkin ada alasan yang tak perlu Sehun tahu dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat uring-uringan seperti sekarang.

"Besok aku tidak ikut acara amal." Sehun masih membuang mukanya. Namun di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang akan melewatkan acara seperti ini tanpa alasan jelas. Ia selalu terlihat paling semangat diantara dokter lainnya ketika komunitas mereka mengadakan acara amal untuk pasien-pasien kurang mampu atau sebagainya. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang selalu mementingkan urusan pribadi ketimbang urusan pasiennya dan juga urusan sosial seperti ini. Namun kali ini, Sehun yakin jika Luhan tengah memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dan juga serius dibandingkan dengan acara yang sudah rutin mereka agendakan setiap bulannya. Ia tak akan bertanya. Percuma saja, Luhan tak akan memberinya sebuah jawaban.

"Oh Sehun, kau mendengarku?" dengusnya sebal. Sehun kini meliriknya lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena AC yang terlalu dingin.

"Iya iya, aku mendengarmu. Lalu aku harus berkata apa? Aku harus bertanya alasanmu? Lalu kau akan memberitahuku?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah." Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu hendak mencari ponsel di dalam tas. Namun dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut dalam. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi tas hingga menimbulkan suara berisik dan membuat Luhan merasa terganggu. Konsentrasi mengemudinya pecah.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Apa yang kau cari?" sentaknya seraya melirik Sehun sekilas. Pria itu bergerak gelisah lalu menatap Luhan dengan wajah setengah terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku menghilangkan kunci apartemenku." Sehun terdengar ragu. Ia yakin jika _nametag_ dan juga kunci yang terselip di dalamnya terjatuh di dalam bar sialan itu. Ia harus bagaimana?

Luhan mendesis pelan. Ia tidak suka jika melihat seseorang bersikap ceroboh di depannya. Luhan itu terlalu perfeksionis. Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai rencana dan tidak boleh ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Sehun yang ceroboh selalu menjadi langganan kemarahan Luhan ketika ia baru pertama kali praktek di rumah sakit. Ia merasa jika seseorang sudah membuang waktunya yang berharga, tidak ada lagi toleransi untuk tetap bersabar dan kekesalannya akan ia utarakan secara blak-blakan. "Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya sejak tadi?! Kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu dan harus memutar—

"Kita tidak perlu memutar balik." Sehun tak perlu mendengar ocehan Luhan yang akan ia sampaikan sepanjang jalan. Sehun menatap lurus seseorang yang baru saja memasuki lobi apartemen. Ia segera membuka _seatbelt_-nya ketika Luhan menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Oh Sehun ini membuatnya sedikit pusing. Tapi pria itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya lalu segera membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat.

"_Sunbaenim_, terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku. Sampai nanti!" ia pun membungkuk sekilas lalu segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan juga mobilnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"_Aiish_! Bocah aneh! Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" ia hanya mendengus pelan lalu segera memutar balik mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

oOo

'_Dia mencari wanita bernama Oh Kyunghee.'_

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ucapan Chanyeol terus berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Ia pun mendengar dengan jelas semua obrolan para keparat itu dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu putus asa. Jongin terkejut—tentu saja. Dia tahu siapa wanita itu. Masih membekas di ingatannya bagaimana drama murahan itu terus berputar seperti kaset rusak yang sudah seharusnya dibuang ke dalam tong sampah menjijikan.

Suara pematik api terdengar dimainkan oleh ibu jarinya. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraih _nametag_ yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Matanya menyorot tajam nama yang tercetak jelas diatasnya—Oh Se Hun.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan." tatapan benci itu terlihat membara. Tangannya mengepal erat, menyalurkan emosi yang tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia melempar _nametag_ Sehun asal diatas meja kerjanya. Tangannya meremat pelan rambutnya yang semula tertata ke belakang lalu mengakhiri gerakannya dengan sebuah dengusan kasar.

**Kriiing... Kriiing...**

Ponselnya berdering nyaring. Tangannya dengan cepat merogoh benda tipis yang tersimpan di dalam saku blazernya. Sorot mata yang semula tajam, kini berubah teduh ketika sebuah panggilan melalui telepon rumah tertera pada layar ponselnya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali terlihat.

"_..._" senyuman pria itu semakin terpahat jelas. Bahkan kekehan renyah terdengar begitu merdu ketika ia menanggapi lawan bicaranya di sebrang telepon sana. Bagian hatinya yang selalu membeku, perlahan mencair ketika suara penuh kepolosan itu terus menggema di telinganya.

"_Appa_ akan segera pulang. Tidurlah lebih dulu dengan _Halmeoni_. Ini sudah malam." Jongin kini berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela besar di salah satu sisi ruangan. Pantulan tubuhnya terlihat samar. Cahaya lampu yang berpendar di tengah hiruk pikuk ibu kota dibawah sana menenggelamkan bayangannya.

"_..._"

"Baiklah. _Appa_ segera sampai 30 menit lagi. Sampai bertemu dirumah. Aku juga merindukanmu." Ia tersenyum ketika lawan bicaranya mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan lalu dengan cepat ia meraih blazer yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi. Kakinya kini melangkah dengan terburu. Jongin sadar ia melupakan sesuatu. Tubuhnya berbalik lalu ia kembali berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Ditatapnya _nametag_ yang tergeletak asal disana dengan tatapan datar. Dengan cepat tangannya mengambil benda tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kembali, ia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dengan langkah terburu.

oOo

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya huh?" Sehun terus mendesak ibunya. Baru saja mereka memasuki apartemen dalam hitungan detik, ibunya segera membongkar isi lemari dan memasukkan seluruh pakaian miliknya yang tersimpan disana ke dalam sebuah tas besar. Wanita itu tak menghiraukan rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun. Ia hanya mendengus kesal sebagai jawaban lalu menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu tahu aku pergi kemana. Cukup jalani hidupmu dan urus saja pekerjaanmu. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!" ucapannya membuat Sehun berdecih. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap ibunya yang selalu berpikiran sempit bahkan seolah tak mengerti perasaannya apalagi beban yang ia tanggung selama ini.

"_Neo micheosseo_?!" Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan sebutan anak durhaka. Dia pikir dia akan hidup tenang jika tanpa ibu di sisinya? Ada ibunya saja hidupnya selalu diliputi perasaan gelisah dan juga cemas. Takut jika ibunya melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh tanpa ia ketahui diluar sana ataupun takut terjadi sesuatu yang justru akan membahayakannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan membiarkan ibunya pergi tanpa dirinya?

Sehun benar-benar lelah. Jika ia harus ditinggalkan seperti ini, kenapa ia harus dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Ia tidak pernah memintanya! Ia menyesal sudah diberi kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan selama ini. Sehun ingin menyerah. Ia melangkah mundur, membuat ibunya menatap heran.

"_Wae_? Kau membenciku? Silahkan! Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencintaiku!" Kyunghee menjawab sinis seraya menutup tasnya dengan rapat. Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau memiliki kekasih? Pria mana yang sekarang kau kencani? Dia menjanjikanmu uang yang banyak? Perhiasan? Rumah? Mobil? Kebahagiaan? Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikanmu semua itu. _Ka_! Aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi!" ujarnya sarkasitik. Wanita itu menyeringai. Ia segera mengangkat tasnya yang cukup berat lalu meninggalkan Sehun tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

"_Eomma_‼‼" niat awalnya hanya menggertak, namun ibunya benar-benar pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sehun. Ia berjalan cepat menuju _lift_, membiarkan Sehun mengejar di belakangnya.

"_Eomma_! Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" ia masih terus melangkah, enggan untuk berhenti ataupun menoleh.

"Katakan siapa pria itu! Atau aku akan menghajarnya!" ancam Sehun seraya menahan tangan ibunya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu _lift_. Wanita itu menghentakkan tangannya hingga cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Jangan macam-macam! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"_Mwo_? Kau melindunginya?" Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia meremas rambutnya frustrasi. Kyunghee segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _lift _sementara Sehun sama sekali tak mengejarnya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Ibunya lebih memilih pria lain daripada anaknya sendiri. Ia hanya berdiri disana, menatap nanar Kyunghee yang hanya tertunduk hingga pintu _lift_ benar-benar tertutup rapat.

"Yang benar saja." Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya kasar. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat hingga ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir dengan akal sehatnya. Sehun melangkah menuju _lift _lain di sebelahnya. Jemari kurusnya segera menekan tombol disamping pintu _lift_. Ia harus mengejar ibunya dan menghalanginya untuk pergi bersama siapapun itu. Apa hak mereka mengambil ibunya dari Sehun? Mereka sama sekali tidak punya hak.

Sehun segera memasuki _lift_ ketika pintu besi itu terbuka. Ia terus bergerak gelisah seraya memperhatikan petunjuk lantai diatas pintu. Masih ada 10 lantai lagi untuk mencapai lantai 1. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Kulitnya sedikit terkelupas hingga menimbulkan rasa perih dan akhirnya ia berhenti menggigitinya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tak kurang dari 3 menit, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ia disambut oleh beberapa penghuni apartemen lain disana. Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan mereka, Sehun pun segera keluar dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _lobby_. Matanya tak menangkap sosok ibunya dimanapun.

"Sial!" tubuh tinggi itu berlari menuju pelataran apartemen yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang di sekelilingnya. Kemana wanita itu pergi? Matanya kembali mengedar hingga ia menangkap sosok ibunya yang berjalan cepat menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Seorang pria hendak turun dari bangku kemudi, namun Kyunghee menahannya. Wanita itu tampak gelisah. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke sekeliling lalu ia segera membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa.

"_EOMMA_‼!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras. Wanita itu terlonjak kaget lalu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum Sehun berhasil menghalangi mereka, mobil tersebut sudah melaju pergi—membuat Sehun dengan nekat segera mengejarnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Langkah panjangnya tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan mobil yang hampir menghilang dari pandangannya. Nafasnya hampir habis. Sehun tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Ia berhenti—menatap mobil yang kini sudah tenggelam diantara mobil-mobil lainnya.

Sehun berdiri seperti seorang pecundang. Beberapa orang di pinggir jalan berteriak ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari jalanan. Ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin mati saat itu juga! Beberapa mobil yang melaju terus membunyikan klakson. Namun Sehun masih berdiri disana, berharap ada mobil yang mau menabraknya.

**TIIN‼! TIIN‼!**

**CKIIIIIITTTTTT‼‼‼!**

Sebuah mobil berhenti satu meter di belakang Sehun secara mendadak. Pengemudi tampak tak menyadari jika Sehun tengah berdiri disana. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar lalu segera keluar darisana.

"Kau ingin mati?‼!" teriakannya membuat Sehun berbalik secara perlahan. Ia terlihat berantakan, masih dengan pakaian yang sama saat pria tersebut bertemu dengannya di dalam bar. Matanya membelalak sempurna. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga tulang pun bisa saja remuk jika digenggam olehnya.

"Kenapa kau injak remnya? Padahal akan lebih bagus jika kau menginjak gasnya saja." Sehun berucap datar. Ia tampak tak mengenali Jongin lalu hendak menyebrangi jalan tanpa melirik kiri kanan. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dari arah berlawanan. Refleks pria itu memang cukup bagus. Ia menarik lengan Sehun hingga tubuh tinggi itu tertarik ke arahnya dan hampir jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau gila?!" bentaknya seraya mencengkram erat lengan Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku memang gila. Tolong lepaskan!" Sehun menghempaskan lengannya dengan kasar. Jongin melonggarkan genggamannya lalu membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja. Ia menyebrangi jalan setengah berlari diikuti dengan tatapan ingin tahu semua orang. Jongin hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Obsidian kelam itu menatap tajam.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, Oh Sehun."

oOo

Sehun membanting pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan. Tubuhnya setengah membungkuk—memegangi kedua sisi wastafel dengan nafas memburu. Tetesan air dari wajahnya terjatuh membasahi kemejanya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin yang tampak berembun. Bahunya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat—emosinya tak bisa lagi ia bendung.

**PRAAANG‼**

Satu buah pukulan telak mendarat pada cermin di depannya. Retakan kaca yang mencuat melukai tangannya. Darah segar menetes diatas wastafel hingga membentuk genangan merah pekat yang menguarkan aroma karat. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar dengan cairan bening yang mulai merembes dari sudut matanya—bercampur dengan sisa-sisa air pada wajahnya. Ia terlihat kacau. Matanya terpejam—menyesap udara dingin yang mulai menusuki tubuh kurusnya.

Kepalanya yang sejak tadi terasa pening, kini mulai memberat. Kakinya ia seret menuju ruang tengah—menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Tangan yang terluka dan kedua kakinya terjuntai ke bawah sementara tangan yang lain menutupi wajahnya. Darah masih menetes dari lukanya—begitu pun airmatanya. Ia tak seharusnya berada disini. Ia seharusnya menjadi salah satu dari mereka—pasien yang selama ini ia tangani. Sehun berusaha memejamkan matanya—mengubur dalam-dalam seluruh beban dalam tidur singkatnya. Setidaknya ia tak akan merasa sakit ketika terlelap. Setidaknya ia akan merasakan damai walau hanya sekejap.

oOo

"Anda yakin akan meninggalkannya sendirian?" pertanyaan pria awal 40an itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Wanita yang selalu Sehun panggil dengan sebuta _Eomma_ itu menoleh lalu tersenyum lemah. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya—kecewa terhadap diri sendiri karena tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap kehidupan Sehun selama ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya, bukannya menjalani hidup bersama-sama.

"Dia sudah besar. Dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terseret ke dalam masalahku. Aku tidak ingin terus dibayangi perasaan bersalah yang akan membunuhku secara perlahan. Dia tidak berhak tahu tentang penderitaanku. Selama ini pun dia sudah cukup menderita. Aku sama sekali bukan ibu yang baik untuknya. Selama ini aku hidup hanya menjadi benalu. Tak bisa melindungi anakku dan terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan." Jawabannya membuat pria yang tengah fokus mengemudi itu hanya terdiam. Ia hanya akan mendengarkan. Wanita disampingnya memang selalu keras kepala.

"Semoga Anda tidak menyesal."

oOo

Jongin masih duduk dibalik kemudinya. Ia memijit pelipisnya seraya memejamkan mata. Sepanjang perjalanan, ingatan mengenai Sehun selalu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Apa pria itu benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupnya? Lalu kenapa Jongin harus menggagalkannya? Seharusnya ia senang jika Sehun berakhir di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semuanya terbayar. Rasa sakit ibunya selama ini akan terbayar dengan nyawanya meskipun wanita itu tak akan kembali seperti semula. Ia akan tetap merasakan sakit seumur hidupnya. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa benci dan kecewa yang selamanya akan ia rasakan sendiri.

Jongin segera keluar dari mobilnya. Seseorang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Ia kini berdiri di depan pintu lalu menekan belnya satu kali. Tak berapa lama, seseorang membuka pintu. Senyumnya terkembang dengan sorot mata rindu yang tak tergambarkan. Mereka tak ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu.

"Kau baru pulang?" pintu rumah terbuka lebar. Jongin membungkuk dalam lalu senyuman tipis terpahat di wajah tampannya.

"_Jwesonghamnida_. Aku—"

"Masuklah." Wanita di akhir 50an itu mempersilahkan Jongin masuk lalu segera menutup pintunya rapat.

"Dia sudah tidur, Jongin. Dia benar-benar semangat sekali ketika mengatakan jika akan menunggumu hingga kau pulang." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Jongin berjalan di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum hambar lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah dinding dengan sebuah lukisan wanita tertempel disana. Sorot matanya berubah sedih.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" pertanyaan wanita itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah, _Eomonim_."

Mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar dengan selembar kertas gambar tertempel di daun pintu.

**Appa-TaeOh-Eomma**

Jongin tersenyum lalu pintu itu terbuka ketika ibu mertuanya memutar knop pintu.

"_Aigoo_.. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak." Komentar wanita tersebut seraya menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kaki panjangnya berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ranjang, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang akan membangunkan TaeOh dari tidur lelapnya.

Ia memperhatikan wajah malaikat tanpa dosanya yang terlihat damai dalam mimpinya. Tangannya menarik kursi kecil dengan perlahan lalu menempatkannya disamping ranjang.

"_Annyeong_, TaeOh. _Jal jinaesseo_? Maafkan _Appa_." Jongin menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecup dahi TaeOh lama. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat pelan lalu dengkuran halus kembali terdengar.

"Dia benar-benar tumbuh dengan cepat." Ibu mertua Jongin yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang TaeOh menatap cucunya dengan senyuman lembut. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang berbalut _cardigan _berwarna merah muda. Jongin masih betah memandangi wajah malaikatnya. Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan rambut TaeOh lalu kembali mengecup dahinya singkat.

"Dia pun sudah lama pergi."

"_Eoh_. Ah—Jongin, bisakah kita bicara?"

"Tentu saja."

Keduanya pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan TaeOh yang semakin jatuh ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

oOo

Dua cangkir teh panas menemani obrolan keduanya di dalam ruangan bergaya klasik yang dipenuhi dengan hiasan-hiasan antik mahal dan juga langka. Jongin masih betah menatap lukisan besar di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk lalu meraih cangkir teh dan menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam namun keduanya seolah tak merasakan rasa kantuk sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" pertanyaan ibu mertuanya membuat Jongin berhenti meminum tehnya. Ia kembali meletakkan cangkir diatas meja lalu matanya menerawang jauh.

"Masih sama, tak ada yang berubah. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja." suasana kembali hening. Wanita disampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah. Maaf aku belum sempat menemuinya." Nada suaranya terdengar menyesal. Ia menggenggam cangkir begitu erat. Melihat gelagat tersebut, Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"_Gwaenchana, Eomonim_. Lagipula Eomma tidak bisa bertemu dengan siapapun. Kau tahu dia—"

"_Eoh_, aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, ini tentang TaeOh—"

"_Waeyo_? Apa dia membuat masalah? _Jwesonghamnida_, jika dia sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Aku akan membawanya bersamaku." Perasaan bersalah kembali melandanya. Sejak awal memang seharusnya ia yang mengurus TaeOh, bukan ibu mertuanya. Namun wanita itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"_Aniyo, aniyo_. Bukan begitu. Lagipula aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya. Kau tau? Dia satu-satunya penyemangatku setelah suami dan anakku pergi. Dia satu-satunya kekuatanku untuk menjalani hidup." Senyumnya terlihat hambar. Dada Jongin terasa sakit. Sesak, sesuatu seperti meremas kuat jantungnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membawa TaeOh pergi bersamamu. Aku hanya meminta satu darimu. Tolong luangkan waktumu untuk TaeOh lebih banyak lagi, Jongin. Kau tahu? Setiap hari dia selalu memintaku untuk menghubungimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terganggu hanya karena panggilan dari seorang anak kecil yang menurutmu mungkin—hanya akan menghambat pekerjaanmu lalu membuang waktumu begitu saja." Pernyataan ibu mertuanya terdengar sarkastik meskipun sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Jongin terdiam.

"Dia selalu mengatakan padaku jika _Appa_-nya akan membelikannya mainan yang banyak, membawanya ke taman bermain, membelikannya makanan enak, lalu menghabiskan waktunya hingga ia bisa tidur bersama _Appa_ ketika malam. Melihat wajah _Appa_ ketika terbangun, pergi ke sekolah bersama _Appa_, lalu menunggu _Appa_ datang menjemputnya ketika sekolah usai. Bukankah keinginannya begitu sederhana? Dia tidak pernah meminta macam-macam. Permintaannya hanya satu. Kau, Jongin. Dia hanya meminta kau dan juga waktumu." matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis tapi semua cerita mengenai TaeOh selalu membuatnya tak bisa membendung perasaannya. Tangan wanita itu terjulur lalu menepuk pundak Jongin untuk menenangkan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membuatnya kecewa, Jongin. Dia membutuhkanmu. Dia hartamu yang sangat berharga. Jagalah dia."

"_Ne_, aku berjanji, _Eomonim_."

oOo

Jongin menepati janjinya. Ia menjemput TaeOh pagi-pagi sekali lalu mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini. Pria kecil berusia 6 tahun itu senang bukan kepalang. Ia benar-benar merindukan _Appa_-nya. Wajah tampan yang diwarisi Jongin untuknya terlihat semakin tampan dengan pakaian rapi yang neneknya pilihkan untuknya hari ini.

"Jagoan _Appa_ benar-benar terlihat seperti _superhero_ hari ini. _Aigoo_, kau benar-benar tampan seperti Appa." Jongin terus melirik anaknya dari bangku kemudi. TaeOh terus tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang berjajar rapi.

"_Appa _benar-benar terlalu percaya diri!" TaeOh menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Jongin mengusek kepalanya yang langsung dihadiahi seruan protes.

"_Appa_! Rambutku berantakan! _Aisshhh_.." ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Tangan kecilnya membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang—sama seperti Jongin. Pria tan itu terkekeh pelan. Apa TaeOh benar-benar mengikuti gayanya?

"Kau membentak Appa? Sudah berani eoh?" tangan jahilnya menusuk pinggang TaeOh dengan telunjuknya. Anak kecil itu menggeliat ke samping lalu tertawa renyah.

"_Appa_, hentikan‼" ia menahan tangan besar Jongin lalu menggigitnya.

"_Ya‼! Neo mwohae_? _Neo_—" Jongin meniupi telunjuknya yang memerah karena bekas gigitan.

"_Mianhae Appa_." Kepalanya tertunduk dengan wajah yang semakin cemberut. Jongin meliriknya sekilas lalu tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus kepala TaeOh.

"_Gwaenchana_. Ngomong-ngomong, _Halmeoni_ bilang kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu? Daftar tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi hari ini?" Jongin mencoba mengalihkan topik. Semangat TaeOh kembali membara. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas punggungnya lalu mengangkatnya dengan bangga. Jongin dapat melihat tulisan khas anak kecil memenuhi setiap barisnya.

"Bacakan. Bukankah jin meminta Aladdin untuk menyebutkan permintaannya?"

"Tapi aku bukan Aladdin. _Appa_ juga bukan jin. Jadi _Appa_ saja sendiri yang membacanya." Ia menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke arah Jongin. Pria tinggi itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah tau caranya membantah ya? _Appa_ kan sedang menyetir. Mana bisa membaca tulisanmu?"

"Ah, benar juga." TaeOh menatap tulisannya dengan cepat. ia berusaha untuk memahami tulisannya sendiri yang sedikit sulit untuk dibaca.

"Kenapa diam? Tulisanmu jelek ya?" Jongin mengejeknya. TaeOh memajukan bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng cepat.

"_Aniyo_. Tulisanku bagus. Lebih bagus daripada _Appa_."

"_Aiisshh_, kau sudah berani?"

"Baiklah, hari ini aku ingin mengunjungi banyak sekali tempat. Toko mainan, _petshop_, taman bermain, kedai _ice cream_, kedai tteokbokki, toko permen, toko kue, _game master_, museum Dinosaurus, akuarium raksasa, lalu—eung..." dahinya berkerut dalam. Ia tampak dengan susah payah membaca tulisannya sendiri. Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu merebut kertas di tangan TaeOh.

"Payah!" ucap Jongin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tulisannya terlalu panjang."

"Tidak perlu mengelak. Tulisanmu saja yang terlalu jelek."

"_Appa_ seharusnya memujiku." Protesnya lagi. Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu berusaha memahami tulisan TaeOh pada daftar nomor terakhir. Kalimatnya cukup panjang. Setelah membacanya selama beberapa detik, ia terdiam. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Jongin dengan cepat menarik kepala TaeOh dan mencium puncak kepalanya singkat.

"_Appa_ berjanji. Oh! Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Jongin menunjuk sebuah mini market di depan sana. Ia memelankan laju mobilnya. TaeOh mengikuti arah pandang Jongin lalu mengangguk mantap.

"_Ne_!" ia tersenyum lebar lalu bersiap membuka _seatbelt_-nya. Jongin menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan lalu membantu TaeOh melepaskan _seatbelt_. Keduanya menuruni mobil dengan TaeOh yang berlari terlebih dahulu memasuki mini market.

"Jangan berlari! Perhatikan jalanmu!" ujar Jongin padanya. Ia khawatir jika TaeOh akan terjatuh. Namun anak kecil itu tidak terlalu menghiraukan ucapannya. Ia segera mengambil keranjang lalu mulai memilih sesuatu untuk dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

"TaeOh-_ah_, tunggu sebentar, _ok_? _Appa_ meninggalkan dompet di dalam mobil. _Appa_ akan segera kembali." Ia pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu masuk setelah TaeOh menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang yang ia hapal mendorong pintu kaca minimarket lengkap dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia terlihat lebih pucat. Kepala yang semula tertunduk kini mendongak ketika seseorang tampak menghalangi jalannya. Mata hazelnya membulat namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Jongin pun hanya berdiri disana, menatap Sehun yang tampak mengacuhkannya dan mengambil keranjangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan yang dibalut perban ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Kau—" Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan mata yang menatap Sehun tajam. Pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam namun Jongin menahan lengannya dengan kuat.

"_Appa_?"

**-To be Continued-**

**Maafkan aku yang selalu update lama hehe. Sorry for typos. Terimakasih buat readers yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan juga review di chapter 1 ya. ini emang agak terinspirasi dari It's Okay, It's Love kok tapi jalan cerita yang ini ngawur hehe. Mind to review? /winks/**


End file.
